Nightmare come True
by Tonitots
Summary: Those golden eyes, they were hiding something, something dangerous, something frightening. I need to stay away from him, he scares me, but it was hard when everywhere I go he's there watching, waiting. . . . . . Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first twilight story so go easy on me. It's told by Bella, so enjoy

I couldn't breathe, I felt like I would faint but I had to keep running, I needed to hide somewhere to get my strength back. There wasn't much in the alley I had found myself in but I spotted a dumpster to hide behind, I quickly ducked down and tried to lower my breathing. It was deathly silent not even the wind was making a sound, I thought I was safe it didn't sound like anyone was around. I slowly stood up and looked around I was in the clear, I started running again when out of nowhere someone grabbed me from behind. They had grabbed my arms and twisted them so my body was defenceless, with my body pressed against theirs I could feel it was a man. I started struggling and tugging to get out of the grasp but my efforts were useless so I started to scream for help which was a bad idea as he shoved his hand over my mouth and with a quick move his mouth was by my neck.

"Who are you?" I whimpered

"Your worst nightmare" he slowly said and sunk his teeth into my neck.

Just at that moment I woke up in a pool of sweat wondering where I was. Not that dream again I thought. It was 2am and I was in no mood to go back to sleep, so I got up and had a nice cold shower to refresh myself and clear my head. This was the third night I had woken up from the same dream and it was starting to bother me. I went back into my room and grabbed a book from my shelf and started reading to escape reality.

I woke up again and looked over at my clock to see it was nearly 7, crap I'm going to be late for school, I quickly rushed to the bathroom to have a shower and get dressed in my uniform. I can't say it was the most comfortable uniform with a short red skirt and a tight white shirt with a matching red tie, I always wore tights so nobody could see my legs. I ran downstairs said a quick goodbye to my dad and I sprinted out the door jumping in my truck and speeding off to school. I finally arrived 2 minutes before the bell so I jumped out and ran off towards my class room.

I arrived just as the bell rang and jumped into my seat right next to my best friend Jessica, we had been friends for a year now and I was proud to call her my friend, she was so much more confident and beautiful than me. "Bella you are so lucky the teacher is late" she whispered to me and I stuck my tongue out in response. Just then the teacher walked in with a tall, pale guy behind him.

"This is Edward Cullen, his family have just moved to town, make him welcome and treat him well, there's a seat next to Josh" Mr Becks bellowed to class, half of who weren't even in listening. The seat he had mentioned was right behind me and as he walked towards it his eyes were locked on me staring directly at me "Oh he likes you" Jessica smirked, I just shook my head, something about him wasn't right it sent a shiver down my spine. I was brought back to class with Mr Becks shouting about food safety, the rest of the lesson droned on but throughout it I could feel someone watching me, observing me. As the lesson drew to an end I told Jessica I had to go somewhere and when the bell rang I ran out the classroom as quick as I could avoiding looking behind me. I had a study break for the rest of the day so decided to catch up on my homework in the library, I got straight to work flicking through books and writing but in the back of my mind all I could see was those cold eyes staring at me, the distinctive gold hint in his eyes I found the oddest. I heard a cough from above which broke my thoughts, I slowly looked up and was met with the same gold eyes I was just thinking about " I believe this yours" he said with a velvet smooth voice as he passed me my jacket. "Oh thanks, I didn't even realise" I said with a smile. " I'm Edward Cullen, I'm new as you heard, would you care to show me around . . . ." he sounded like he was asking my name, why? "Bella, and I'm sure there is a welcoming committee who help new students they would be better than me" he looked a bit crest fallen as I replied and so quickly said "you know what I don't mind doing it if you put up with my clumsiness". "Of course" he smirked "How about now if your free", I nodded my head and packed up my stuff, something felt wrong like something bad was going to happen. I looked up at Edward now standing by my side and saw something in his eyes, it looked like hunger. I started walking slowly with him and started to slightly shake. What did he want with me?

Thanks for reading, I have a lot planned for this story but I don't know whether to continue or not. Let me know what you think guys and whether you want to read more.


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter so I'm ploughing on. Enjoy

We had been walking around the school grounds for 20 minutes with me telling him where everything was and him just nodding, he didn't say a word. He kept a bit of distance from me as we went making sure not to touch me in any way, but the way he kept looking at me disturbed me the most. Every couple of minutes I would catch him from the corner of my eye looking at me as if trying to read my thoughts, trying to examine every part of me.

"Well that's the end of the grand tour" I chirped relieved it was finally over and I could go home and be alone. "Right, well thanks" he muttered and left. I stood there stunned and slowly filling with anger at the thanks I got for leaving my work and showing the jerk around. I snapped out of my daze and slowly made my way to my truck , the parking lot was empty but I barely noticed I was in a world of my own but was brought back down to earth when I heard a loud screech and saw a truck heading my way.

I was glued to spot, my eyes widened in fear. I didn't know what to do, there was nobody around to help me and I was too scared to move, when all of a sudden I felt someone grab me out of the way just in time. The driver of the truck shouted at me calling me suicidal but I didn't really pay attention I was fixated on who had saved me. "What is wrong with you?" I heard them say and I could tell who the voice belonged to, I quickly pushed myself away from him feeling the muscles on his chest as I did.

"I...I'm fine, wh…where did you come from?" I shakily said not knowing what had happened and where Edward had from so quick. I'm sure the parking lot was empty, there were no cars, no people, just me and my truck. As I said this he looked stunned "I've been here the whole time" looking down as he replied, was I mistaken? No I'm sure nobody was here but I didn't want to push it. "Right, well thanks" I smirked and started making my way towards my truck, "Is that all the thanks I get" I heard him shout behind me but before I could turn and reply he had me pinned against my truck. He looked into my eyes again looking like he was trying to read my mind but having no luck, I tried to squirm and get out of his grip but he was too strong, this felt familiar like it had happened before but it was impossible I hardly knew this guy. My thoughts were stopped by a pair of ice cold lips crashing down on mine, it made me shiver all over, something felt really wrong. Using this opportunity I quickly ducked out of his grasp which had loosened and quickly jumped into my car, I could see him in the mirror looking dark and his eyes had the same hunger I had seen before. Officially freaked out I started the truck and sped off, I looked in the mirror quickly to see if he was still there but he was gone, nowhere to be seen.

That night I felt so uneasy in bed, my dad Charlie had to work all night so I was home alone and after the day I had I was a little on edge. I had double checked all the windows and doors to make sure they were all sealed and locked, I even made sure all the curtains were drawn. I laid on my bed trying to relax but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was those pair of golden eyes staring down at me, watching me. I couldn't take this, something was strange about him and it made me shiver all over, I needed to confront him and see why I stared at me like that, I needed him to stop. Feeling that sleep may not come I decided to lay and listen to some music.

It was 4 am when I was woken up by what sounded like the front door closing, I guessed it was Charlie and decided to go down and make sure he was ok. As I started walking down the stairs I could tell something wasn't right, none of the lights were on. But Charlie always goes into the kitchen and make himself something to eat, but nothing, it was dead silence.

"Dad" I asked the darkness with no reply, I got to bottom of the stairs and flicked the light so I could see but the light didn't come on. "Dad is the electric out again" but again not reply. I started tenderly walking towards the kitchen and tried the light switch again, nothing, I knew there was a torch in the draw so I went to grab it but just as I reached for the handle I felt someone grab me from behind in a tight grip.

"No screaming, we don't want the fun to end so soon" I heard to man holding me say in threatening low voice.

"Now shall we start?"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will try and get the next one up as soon as I can, it will be shocker.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back, I'm trying to write this in-between work which is a lot harder than I thought. Now this chapter is a bit dark and well read at your own risk, I put this as an M for a reason. Enjoy.

And thank you for the reviews they keep me motivated.

I was frozen in fear, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't break free and I couldn't escape. I could feel his breath on my neck, this felt so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I could feel his hands moving all over my body, touching me, feeling everything he could, but I could hear by his grunts it wasn't enough, he need more.

"It's about time we get these clothes off" his voice was a lot lower now and laced with hunger, it frightened me. Before I could think my clothes were gone and all that remained was my underwear, how could that happen, it's not possible. He continued with his exploration of my body, touching my skin, his hands were ice cold it sent shivers down my spine.

"Enjoying that are we?" he said with excitement in his voice. "Now lay" and with that I was on the floor, I couldn't move as hard as I tried my body was stuck to the floor. I could feel him moving himself on top me, dominating over me, taking in everything I had. I could feel his cold hand run down my face and stopping at my neck making small circles and then he continued down until he reached my breast, cupping it slightly and in the blink of an eye my bra was gone and its place was the cold hand.

I don't want this I kept thinking to myself, this isn't right, I need to do something but there was nothing I could think of, I was trapped. "Please, please stop, just let me go" I whimpered trying to hold back the tears. "Now why would I let go of what's mine Isabella Swan" he retorted. He knew me, he knew who I was all along, who was he, why was he doing this to me, why did he say I was his, I was nobodies. There were so many questions and thoughts running around my head that I didn't notice him now fully on top of me, towering over me, damn I thought if only I could see who it was.

My head was aching from all the questions but I was snapped back to reality when I could feel the cold hands getting lower until they were pulling at the top of my pyjama bottoms. I tried thrashing my legs but they still wouldn't move, he slowly started to pull them down my legs, I didn't know what to do, I knew what would happen if this continued. He had pulled them completely off and I could hear his breath catch in his throat, could he see me in the dark, no it was pitch black I thought. His hand made its way towards my thigh, stroking it gently but getting harder and harder with each stroke, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I couldn't stop the cries escaping my mouth and it seemed to shock the intruder, he stopped immediately and I could hear him back away, "why are you crying? Your mine, your meant to be happy" he screamed echoing through the darkness. "I don't even know you" I screamed at him feeling movement coming back to my limbs, I quickly jumped up and scrambled to find my clothes and put them back on. Once composed I stood there trying to work out where the intruder was when I suddenly felt him pressed against me holding my face in his hands. Then cold icy lips crashed onto mine, I knew straight away who this was and jumped back trying to defend myself.

"Edward?" I asked the dark not knowing if I would get a reply, and I didn't he was gone, I was all alone left with my thoughts. I was so scared my legs were shaking uncontrollably, I don't know how I got back upstairs to my bedroom but I just wanted to curl up in my bed and hide. I managed to get to sleep but my nightmares were filled with Edward Cullen, stalking me, attacking me and worse.

I woke up at 7am in a bundle with quilt, I felt like hell and did not want to go to school today so I went down stairs to find my dad who was sitting in kitchen eating breakfast. As I stepped into the kitchen I stared at the floor where I had been pinned earlier wanting to cry, "Bella, you ok?" I heard my dad asked, I looked up to seem him looking at me concerned. "Actually dad I'm feeling sick, I was going to stay home from school and study" I lied hoping he would believe me, "do you want me to call the doctor?" he asked walking towards me. "No no I just need to rest" and I grabbed a cold drink and went back upstairs. Back in the safety of my bedroom I decided to just read a book to escape reality and clear my mind.

This went on for the next few days, I kept telling my dad I was sick and went back to my room to read and try to forget everything. When it got to Saturday I needed to escape the house so I called my boyfriend Jacob to see if he wanted to hang. Of course he said yes and suggested going for a walk in the forest and he would bring a picnic, I loved the sound of that, it was just what I needed. I had been with Jacob for 6 months now but I had known him most of my life, he made me feel happy and safe, like he would protect me no matter what. He was going to be here in an hour so I sprung into action and had a shower and put a comfortable pair of jeans and a strappy top with a shirt on, and before I knew it the door rang.

I heard Charlie answer the door and greet Jacob, who he loved like his own son, I ran down the stairs and gave him a huge hug and a peck on the lips and he spun me round in return." I don't need to see this" I heard my dad chuckle and he shooed us out the door, we linked up hands and made our way towards to forest. We talked about what we had been doing and how school was as we went to different schools, I told him about me being off sick but I was fine now I was with him. I told him about Edward Cullen the new boy at school and how he made her feel uneasy but I missed out what happened the other night because I still wasn't sure what happened and if it was actually him. When I mentioned him Jacob seemed to stiffen and become tense with a dark look in his eye, I turned to him and asked if what was wrong, he seemed to snap out of his gaze and stare down at me.

"Stay away from him Bella, I will protect you always" he said softly grazing my cheek with his hand, he always knew the right thing to say and he was always so warm and comforting. I leant into him and he put his arm around me to keep me next to him and we walked the rest of the way like this. We reached the river where we first kissed and laid down a blanket to have our picnic on and sat listening to soft crashing of the water from the river. I stared Jacob watching the small ripples as I got closer to him and pushed him down on the ground with me towering over him. I kissed him softly enjoying the taste of his lips, I wanted him to cleanse me from the events of the other night and make me his again, so I began to kiss him more fiercely wanting more from him. I could tell he was enjoying it as he flipped me over and had me trapped underneath him running his hands down my body, "Bella I love you so much" he whispered in my ear which sent sparks down my back, "I love you too Jake" I smiled hugging him tight.

Right at that moment I heard a rustle come from the left where we were sitting and my eyes shot to the area, someone was there watching us but they were hiding in the shadows. "Jake there's somebody watching us over there" I stated turning my eyes to him but I saw he had already seen them and was staring intently at them, his eyes covered with anger. "Jake. . ." I whispered and he turned to stare at me, "Bella we need to go now" he lowly growled scoping me into his arms, but kept his eyes locked onto the person. He sprinted into the forest with me cuddled in his arms when out of nowhere someone was standing in front of us, not just anyone, Edward. I started shaking uncontrollably and Jake squeezed me tighter, "Put her down now" I heard Edward scream and I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, "Bella I will protect you" Jake said softly reassuring me. He let me down and hugged me tight, what was happening I thought, why is he here what does he want and all that had happened the other come flooding back to me and I just broke down and slumped on the floor. "Bella, come on we have to get out of here now" I heard Jake say as he cuddled me into him and kissed me softly on the lips, it made me feel safer.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF HER" I heard Edward scream as he came sprinting towards us.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it is a Bella/Edward story. It may be a couple of days before I post the next chapter but I will do it as quick as I can.

Chow for now.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys sorry for the delay but here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy._

_I don't own Twilight x_

"GET YOUR HANDS OF HER" I heard Edward scream as he started sprinting towards us.

I didn't know what to do, Edward was coming towards us at such a fast pace, as he was almost near us I felt Jake kiss me and swing me around to shield me and then pushed me hard to ground. I looked up to see the two of them fighting, I wanted to stop them but something told me I wouldn't be able to get close enough to them. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sharp pain in my arm, I must of cut it when I hit the ground, the blood started to treacle down my arm slowly and that's when I noticed the eerie silence. I looked up to see Jake get up of the floor looking at me as though to tell me to run, I turned my head to see Edward staring straight at me with blood red eyes.

I was mesmerized by them staring at me so intently ready to pounce on me, "Bella you've got to get the hell out of here" I heard Jake scream rushing at Edward to stop him from reaching me, "NOW" I heard him scream again but with a lot more urgency. I slowly got up taking care with my arm and starting running faster than I ever had before, not knowing where I was going but I knew I had to get away. I felt horrible for leaving Jake behind to deal with Edward not knowing what was happening or if he was even ok.

I leaned up against a tree trying to catch my breath back, I had been running for what seemed like forever and it was now dark and get cold. I started walking slowly in a daze not sure where I was now, I had lost all sense of coordination and I was feeling weak from the amount of blood I had lost, I could feel it was a deep cut and needed stitches. I reached a meadow which was lit up from the moonlight, it looked so beautiful and soothing but I felt so uneasy, I hadn't seen any sign of Jake and I hadn't brought my mobile with me to ring him. Suddenly I saw someone standing across the meadow making their way towards me, "Jake" I screamed starting to run towards the figure but I was stopped in my tracks when the moonlight hit the figure and saw it was Edward.

"No" I whispered to myself in terror as I started to back away, "where's Jacob? What did you do to him?" I screamed tears starting to fall from my cheeks hitting to ground. I couldn't take this anymore I just wanted to go home to my dad and Jake, I didn't want to be here facing the most frightening person I had ever known in my life. I could feel myself getting light headed and weak from the stress and blood loss, I couldn't take anymore and I let myself be taken into the darkness and collapsed.

I felt so at peace and calm in my mind, I was safe from the world and everyone in it here. I began to stir, wondering where I was and what had happened, I remembered I had faint after I saw Edward coming towards me but then everything went black. As my senses came back to me I could feel I was something soft and comfortable and I was covered with a blanket, was I at home in bed, was it all a dream, but it felt so vivid I thought to myself. There was only one way to find out, I slowly opened my eyes and at first everything was blurry but as they came into focus I could I wasn't at home and this was no dream. I didn't recognise my surroundings in the slightest, I was in a largish room filled to brim with shelves full of books and music, it was so white and clean almost clinical.

I was laying on what looked like a sofa, I slowly started to sit up feeling the pain in my arm return so I lifted up my sleeve to check the wound but it had already been bandaged. The room was empty but I could hear voices coming from somewhere in the house so I got up to investigate where they were coming from. I got to the bottom of the stairs where I first saw the group of people shouting at each other, they all looked fairly young bar two, they must be a family I thought, at first they didn't notice me but all at once they turned to stare at me, except one.

"I am so sorry, I don't know how I . . . ." I began explaining before the last person turned around, "You" I hissed, it was Edward the person I had been trying so hard to get away from "What did you do to me? Why did you bring me here?" I screeched as I started shaking. "Excuse me, Bella is it, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family" the eldest man said, he was tall, blonde and had the same gold eyes as Edward. "I'm sorry if we have caused you any distress but my son Edward found you in the woods unconscious" he continued "he thought it best to bring you here as I'm a doctor and you had been bleeding" he sounded genuine but I couldn't see past my anger for Edward. "Did he tell you why I was there in the first place" I said with pain clear in my voice feeling tears falling from my cheeks again.

"He ruined my time with Jake", Jake I suddenly thought, where is he, did Edward hurt him, "what did you do to Jake" I screamed at Edward hurling myself towards him wanting to hurt him. I went to throw a punch which he neatly caught with his hand, so I tried the other which again he caught, so I kicked myself against him breaking free from his grip and then flipped myself to land back on my feet. A smile appeared on his face "look what my little Bella can do, shall I see what else you've been hiding" he said letting a groan out. That's when a young girl about my age jumped between us "I'm Alice Cullen, nice to meet you" she smiled trying to break to tension between me and Edward, "excuse my brother he can be a little overpowering and possessive sometimes" she smirked as though she knew everything that had happened between the two of us.

"I just want to go home, my dad and Jake will be worried" I pleaded hoping someone would be able to tell me which direction to go, "will you stop saying his name" I heard Edward say through gritted teeth. "Maybe it is best you do go I will be glad to drive you home" Carlisle interjected hoping to distract Edward. "I will take her home" the same gritted voice said and grabbed my hand and led me towards the car. "I was nice to have met you Bella hopefully next time will be under better circumstances" I heard Carlisle say behind me as I got into the car. I just wanted to get home and make sure nothing had happened to Jake, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, it's just I can't read you" I looked up to him in shock, why was he saying this

"I don't know what your thinking" I heard Edward say in a smooth deep voice. "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were made for me and I was made for you, the one I have been looking for, for so long", I couldn't take my eyes from him, his eyes shining bright gold in the moonlight filled with sadness? Regret? "There are better ways to get to me than the methods you chose" I whispered turning my head so I was looking out the window.

I felt his hand grab my chin and turn my face back to his. "I am so sorry, I couldn't control myself around you, and your scent alone drives me crazy" he said ever so delicately. Was this the same Edward who had forced me to kiss him and attacked me in my home I asked myself? He leaned down and gave me a soft gentle kiss on my lips, it felt so different than before, it contained love, care and worry.

We pulled up to my house sitting in comfortable silence, "if I ask you to stay in the car will you?" he asked before getting out and making his way towards Jacob? I got out of the car and ran towards him so happy to see him safe and sound, I heard Edward mutter "of course not" as I passed him straight into Jakes arms. I felt so safe and happy to be back in his arms, I looked back at Edward who looked full of sadness and anger, "don't think she is yours, she never was and never will be" Edward growled at Jake, "she will be with me one way or another" he smirked at Jake as though they both knew something I didn't.

What did he mean, one way or another?

_Thanks for reading and hoping to update soon. Please review so I know what you guys think._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, I'm sorry it's been what seems like forever but here it is chapter 5._

_I don't own twilight as much as I would love to be in it._

I didn't get any sleep that night replaying what Edward had said over and over in my head, it sounded wrong like something bad was going to happen, the way he stared at me with those eyes full of anger and lust made with shiver from head to toe. There was something different about him like he was hiding something and I was determined to find out, I asked Jacob about him sensing he knew something I didn't, "there is nothing you need to know about that cold one" he said looking away from me. Cold one caught my attention, why would he say that I needed to look into this, "I will protect you from him" Jacob had said to me before giving me a hug and then left.

I woke up the next morning thankful it was a Sunday so I could stay home and do some research into this 'cold one', I did my morning routine and hurried back to my bedroom. Charlie was working all day so I had peace and quiet which was soothing after the weeks events, I grabbed my laptop and started looking up what it could be. After a few hours the same thing kept popping up but it was an impossible idea, but the more I read the more it made sense. His eyes, his skin and the way he seemed to appear out of nowhere drew me to my answer….Vampire. The idea still sounded crazy in my head but I knew there was something different about him and I knew he was dangerous and I had to stay away from him.

I had made my decision, I had to stay away from him I didn't want him anywhere near me or my dad or Jacob again. I needed to show him I'm not afraid of him and that there would never be anything between us and that he had to leave me alone. I decided to get an early night so I would be nice and refreshed in the morning ready to confront Edward before school, I had dinner with my dad and had a nice relaxing shower and snuggled into bed falling straight to sleep. That night I had the strangest dream like someone was watching me as I slept, I woke up a few times and checked my room but nobody was there, I put it down to nerves and went back to sleep.

I woke up nice and early so I could get to school before the bell to get the Edward situation out of the way so I didn't have to worry any more, it was frightening me how much I was thinking about him and if he was a vampire. I had a quick breakfast and ran out of the door waving goodbye to my dad, I made it to school with 20 minutes to spare, I had parked up near the entrance so I could get away quickly if anything went wrong. I got out of my truck and started looking round for the golden eyed boy who I spotted across the parking lot near the entrance to the woods. I felt my nerves go crazy but as I started to walk towards him my confidence rose and by the time I reached him I felt strong, he went to touch my face but I pushed his hand away feeling the coldness making the word vampire scream in my head.

"No more Edward, this is the end you have leave me alone" I started looking deep into his eyes filled with fury and sadness "I will never be yours, I belong with Jake who will protect me always" I finished and stalked off to class. The day continued as normal, my classes went smoothly even the one's Edward were in although I could still feel his eyes on me. I was hoping he had got the message but in the back of my mind I kept thinking what the worst an angry vampire can do is, and did I really want to know the answer. My last period was a study break so I decided I would just go home, at the end of class I walked to my locker to get everything, it felt like I was being followed but again I put it down to my nerves.

I reached my locker and heard the hallway empty as everyone was now in class, I shoved a few books into my locker and slammed the door shut and jumped out of my skin, not because of the bang but because of the person behind the door. "How can you say that and just walk away, after the other night I thought we were friends" I heard Edward growl with black eyes glaring at me, "Edward I said all I needed to say to you, the other night was nothing, sorry" I said staring straight into his eyes so he could see I meant what I said. As I was about to walk away he grabbed my arms and pinned me against the lockers staring fiercely into my eyes "I'm not scared of you Edward" I whispered softly enough for him to hear me, "you should be Bella I will never leave you" I heard him growl in a lower voice but something in his eyes told me he wouldn't hurt me. I couldn't take my eyes from his it was as if he was trying to tell me how much he needed to be near me and how protective he was of me.

"I want you to come to dinner with me tonight, I will pick you up at 6" and with that he let go of my arms and walked away leaving me speechless. I stood there in shock for a few minutes not knowing what I should do, a part of me was scared what he would do, if he was a vampire he could kill me. Then there was a part of me that wanted to see if there was anything more that he did that fit the profile of a vampire so I was 100% sure. In a daze I made my way back to my truck and managed to get home, I had decided to go to dinner to see if things could at least be civil between us, also I wanted to check my theory. Every time I thought of those eyes I couldn't help but soften and feel a pull towards him.

I quickly had a shower and decided to wear a simple blue dress with flat shoes, I left my hair wavy and let it cascade down my back. I didn't want it to look like I had made much effort to give him false hope, and the flat shoes were if I needed to get away from Edward. At 10 to 6 I heard the doorbell ring and charged down the stairs not wanting Charlie to answer the door, unfortunately my feet had a different idea and I tripped down the last few steps landing hard on my arm. My dad came running in hearing the bang and helped me get up, he noticed there was someone at the door and opened it to a tall, pale, young man, "Bella are you hurt?" I heard Edward say as I turned to meet his eyes seeing concern and fear in his eyes, was he worried about me? "I'm sorry we haven't met, I'm Charlie Bella's dad, and you are?" I heard my dad ask behind me, "I'm Edward, I am taking Bella on a date" I heard him reply in a smooth sultry voice.

"What happened to Jacob, I thought you liked him?" my dad asked looking at me a bit confused, "I'm still with Jake dad" I quickly stated taking a sly look at Edwards eyes which were full of anger, "me and Edward are just friends going hanging out" I finished not wanting to look at Edward afraid of what I might see. Feeling the awkwardness I said a quick goodbye to Charlie and hushed Edward out of the door closing it sharply behind me. As soon as I did Edward grabbed my arm examining it "does it hurt?" he asked now gazing into my eyes "no it's fine just a bit clumsy that's all" I replied putting a smile on to reassure him. It was dark now in Forks with a slight breeze which made the night air refreshing as my hair blew in the wind. At that moment I felt Edward stiffen on my arm and quickly let go, he looked really uncomfortable and his eyes were black and staring at me intently. I started to have second thoughts, the word vampire screaming loudly in my head, was this a risk I was willing to take, but no matter how much I wanted to turn around and go back in something kept me next to him.

He guided me towards the car and we both got in while in an uncomfortable silence which continued all through the journey, we arrived at a small Italian restaurant on the outskirt of Forks. We walked into the restaurant side by side and I could see him trying his hardest not to touch me, we were greeted by a cute young waiter who showed us to a booth near the back. We sat down and ordered drinks, this is my chance I thought, and I need to see if my theory is right, "What are you thinking about?" I heard Edward say as I looked up to see his eyes staring at me, "Well I was just thinking why you wanted to go to dinner with me?" biting my lip as I asked feeling nervous. "What you said to me hurt, I thought after the other night things were good between us and then you told me to leave you alone" he paused now taking my hand into his, the coldness sending a shiver through me. "I can't let you go, I told you I have been waiting for you for so long that I can't lose you and I needed to show you the real me" he finished waiting for my answer.

Perfectly timed the waiter came over and asked for our order, I ordered a Carbonara but Edward didn't order anything, "Are you not hungry?" I asked, "no I ate earlier" he replied looking away. This further fuelled my suspicions of him being a vampire and decided I needed to ask him something to catch him by surprise, "how old are you Edward?" I asked staring straight at him, "I'm 17 Bella" he answered with a grim look on his face. "How long have you been 17?" I whispered still holding my gaze, this seemed to take him by surprise, his mouth opened then closed, but then let out a sharp sigh. "A while" he replied in low deep voice, "do you know what I am?" he asked in a more strangled voice as though he didn't want to hear the answer. "A vampire" I whispered softly, "are you scared?" he asked, "I don't know" I said now looking away, "what do we eat?" he asked sharply in a low growl. "I want to go home" I whimpered starting to feel terrified thinking back to the times he hurt me and how easily he could've killed me, I got up and walked out of the restaurant not knowing what to do, should I call Charlie? Jacob? Should I walk? Edward had followed me out of the restaurant, "Bella please don't do this, I can't lose you and I would never ever hurt you" he pleaded grabbing my arm. "Edward I can't do this, I need to think" I said tears starting to brim in my eyes, "you terrify me but I can't stop thinking of you, you became this sweet, kind boy and touched my heart" I said softly not wanting to turn round and look at him.

"Bella…..I'm so sorry, I will take you home" he said calmly and took me to his car and we both kept silent on the way back. We reached my house in no time and we both sat there not knowing what to say, "Please Bella, you are the one I have been waiting for, I need you" he said cupping my chin wiping away the tears from my cheeks. I looked into his eyes and could see how much he loved me but I didn't feel the same did I? "Edward I don't know what to think anymore, you've turned my life upside down, I need some time alone" I said still staring into his eyes, then in no time his lips were on mine kissing me softly. I couldn't help but kiss him back, yes I did like him but I was with Jake, at that thought I pulled away and got out of the car. I kept walking towards the house when out of nowhere Edward was in front of me "I'm not giving up on you" he said firmly and then he was gone. I went inside the house said hi to my dad and then went up to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed and went straight to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling rough but I managed to drag myself out of bed and jumped in the shower and got dressed for school, I grabbed a quick breakfast and said goodbye to my dad. I made it to school just as the bell rang so I quickly ran to class not noticing Edward was standing watching me, I made it to English and took my seat, and luckily the teacher was late. I saw Edward walk in and sit down on the table next to me, I couldn't look at him, I was so unsure about my feelings. The teacher walked in shouting at the class to get their attention, and that's when I first saw him, he was tall and good looking and had a tempting smile, "this is James Dale" and with that he pointed to the seat next to me. I took a quick glance at Edward and saw he was stiff and his eyes were black with fury, was it something to do with the new guy.

Did he know James?

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I will try and post the next as soon as I can. Remember to review I makes me work faster.


End file.
